Survivor: Philippines
'Survivor: Philippines '''was the first season of the Survivor Series. This season featured a total of eighteen castaways. The main twist was a "back to basics" type season - featuring the classic Survivor format with no extra twists, tribe switches, voting changes or Hidden Immunity Idols. The twist lasted the whole game. There were three tribes: Kalabaw, wearing dark red, Matsing, wearing dark blue, and Tandang, wearing yellow. All three tribe names resembled a Fillipino word associated with an animal. Kalabaw was a Fillipino word for 'water buffalo', Matsing was an archaic Fillipino word meaning 'monkey', and Tandang was a Fillipino word for 'rooster'. Katie Marquez was crowned as the winner in the finale, defeating James Henson in a 5-2 vote. Betty Knox, original favorite to win, won Fan Favorite with 43% of the vote, and it was revealed that there was a 20% margin between her and second place, Spencer Pruitt. Season summary Eighteen castaways set sail to the municipality of Caramoan, in the province of Camarines Sur in the Philippines. When their journey was over, it was revealed that the castaways were to be split into tribes of three, six per tribe, each tribe with a wide variety of ages, and a split of three male and three female castaways. Before the first Tribal Council for Matsing, Betty felt as if she was going to be voted out by the three boys so she decided to make a pact with the two girls. However, Jenny had already sided with the boys and Betty and Nisha were left on their own, with Jenny using information from Betty and Nisha to give to Clarence, Domonic and Tyler. At Tribal Council, Tyler stated that siding with Betty didn't do Nisha any favors, as the tribe watched her torch being snuffed. At the second Immunity Challenge, Alyson was worried that the older tribemates would let Tandang down, attempting to sit out Denise due to her weak efforts in the first immunity challenge. However, Denise refused to step down causing Quentin to step down instead. Ultimately, Tandang lost and were sent to tribal, where the tribe participated in a united decision to send home Denise. At the third challenge, Quentin lost his ballance on a log and ultimately sprained his ankle, losing the challenge for Tandang. Still sympathetic for him, the other tribemates decided that it would be best if he was voted out and sent home. He understood his tribemates and left Tribal. Matsing returned to tribal after the fourth immunity challenge. Betty wanted to make sure the tribe wanted her to stick around by doing well in tribal immunity, which is exactly what she did and was praised by her tribe. Due to Betty's efforts, the tribe decided to target Clarence. After Gerri's exit, Kalabaw lost their immunity streak, spending their time at the final pre-merge Tribal Council. Having no strategy with voting showed that Kalabaw weren't ready to go to Tribal Council, and Francine was voted out by an all-over-the-place vote of 3-1-1-1. The next day, in a tribe gathering, Jeff revealed that there will be no tribe switch, and the three tribes, Kalabaw, Matsing and Tandang will all become one. The newly merged tribe 'Dangrayne' were given their black buffs and the 12 all headed to their new beach together. At the merge, Tandang decided to stick together. They decided to recruit three more members to get the majority of the votes and send Tyler home. They decided to recruit Betty, Katie and Mark, and targetted the alliance consisting of Dominic, Jenny and Tyler, hoping to send Tyler home first, being the leader of the pack. Tyler tried to make the votes sway but everyone decided to vote against Tyler to be on the majority, followed by Dominic. When Jenny then shockingly won Individual Immunity twice in a row, the alliance of six decided to target the floaters: Carrie, James and John, and took the oppurtunity of getting Jenny out when she failed to win the immunity challenge in Episode 11. After Jenny's exit, James found out that Katie had an immunity idol. He then decided to side with her and Mark knowing that they will start to be picked off by the Tandang alliance. They made sure that Katie was getting voted out and she used her immunity idol to blindside Alyson. At the next tribal they convinced Betty that Spencer was a threat and she voted with them to vote out Spencer, however putting herself in danger at the next tribal. At the final, Mark, the weakest player, was voted out following Shawn's unexpected Immunity win. Katie won the final three immunity and voted out Shawn, fearing his possible victory. In the final, Katie was voted as the Sole Survivor by a 5-2 vote, Betty and Alyson ignoring the five other jurors' plans to unanimously vote for Katie. Contestants '^1 '''Katie played the Hidden Immunity Idol, meaning four votes against her did not count. The Game Voting history Returning castaways So far, no players from ''Philippines ''have returned for any other season. Category:BigBruv's Survivor